


this bed's too big without you

by sinningpumpkin



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Foot Fetish, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Canon, Squirting, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningpumpkin/pseuds/sinningpumpkin
Summary: Felix watches the sun set as he waits for his lover to return home. Once he does, Sylvain proves how much Felix was missed.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116





	this bed's too big without you

**Author's Note:**

> trans male bottom with afab language used for his junk

The sun sets on the Gautier estate in a wash of red and pink. Even in the dead of winter, the sun manages to breathe some life back into the far north. Sylvain isn’t home yet, probably putting out some political fire--so Felix lounges alone. Their bedroom is freezing, even with thick furs thrown over his naked body. He doesn’t move to dress or toss a log on the fire, he simply lays on his belly with his cheek pillowed upon his hands. Gooseflesh prickles across his skin occasionally, but as the world dims, he’s calm and happy. The sun throws its last rays as it dips below the horizon and the door to the bedroom creaks open.

The massive Gautier Estate is poorly maintained, save for the rooms they frequent. And no matter how many times Felix reminds Sylvain to oil the door hinge, he never gets around to it. “Hello, darling,” he says, in that grandiose way that has become more charming than annoying in their years together. Sylvain’s overdressed for their home but makes sure to disturb the embers and place new kindling before he strips. 

Felix watches him silently, gooseflesh forgotten as Sylvain undresses for him. With every piece of formal garb that drops to the floor, Felix’s lover is revealed. Sylvain has never been his crest. He’s the lumpy scar on his shoulder from a training incident. And the dimples at the base of his spine. The moles that form a triangle above his hip and the shimmering blond hair that covers his arms. Felix is the only one who gets to see this man. The rest of House Gautier only knows their heir. Women from the past know the playboy that Sylvain was. Only Felix knows him in earnest.

Sylvain climbs into bed with him, fire crackling in the corner as his hands slip up the backs of Felix’s calves. “Sweetheart,” Sylvain whispers, “Felix.” His name always sounds like a prayer on his lover’s tongue and his eyes fall shut. His hands dip into the heat under the furs, between Felix’s thighs and he gives a shivery little sigh in reply.

“Sir Gautier.” Sylvain barks out a laugh and collapses over top of him, face buried in silky strands of Felix’s hair as he crushes him. “You’re damn heavy.” He throws his elbow back toward Sylvain’s ribs and barely manages to hit him.

“You wound me.” Sylvain raises himself up again and shoves the furs away. Felix is bared to him, shivering in their room as he draws a goose feather pillow beneath his head. Sylvain’s hands can’t seem to stay away for long, massaging into his thighs before tracing the knobs of his spine. Felix settles into the silence and the gentle touches, eyes half shut against the dying day as Sylvain’s hands dip back down between his thighs. “I’ve missed you.” Usually, Felix would tease him, but his tone is sweet and reverent.

Instead, he rolls over. Sylvain’s eyes glitter and feast upon him, legs spread and chest unbound. His nipples harden and he swipes his tongue over his bottom lip. Sylvain’s hands stroke over his knees, permanently calloused in the spots where his lance once rested. Neither of them do much battle anymore, but their bodies still show evidence of it. “You missed me?” The teasing isn’t necessary, not when Sylvain’s slim fingers brush over Felix’s coarse, dark hair in their ascent. But, he finds it hard to resist all the same. He smiles and stretches his arms over his head, luxuriating in the attention as Sylvain cups his mound. “Prove it, then.”

Sylvain would once rise to the challenge with a ferocious intensity. Now, he simply laughs and brings two fingers to his lips. Felix watches, as rapt as always, as Sylvain’s tongue laves over the digits. They press back between his thighs, under damp curls and into where Felix is hot and yielding for him. Sylvain’s barely sunk his digits in before Felix decides he’s too far away. He hooks his heel behind Sylvain’s back, dragging him down until he can grab his shoulders properly.

Sylvain goes easily with a tinkling laugh that Felix swallows. His fingers sink in properly then and Sylvain licks between his lips when Felix gasps. They pant into each other’s mouths, sharing humid breaths as Sylvain’s fingers make Felix bloom. “Goddess, you’re beautiful.” Felix has to squeeze his eyes shut then, overwhelmed and in love as Sylvain’s wet lips drag down his chest.

His tongue is circling one of Felix’s nipples when he wheezes again. “Hurry, hurry.” It doesn’t sound like much of a demand, but Sylvain grants it anyway. His teeth score over the puffy bud of Felix’s nipple before he draws away. He smears streaks of Felix’s wetness over his cock, stroking it a few times for Felix’s viewing pleasure and then sinks back in. They fit together perfectly, Sylvain’s calloused hand behind Felix’s sweaty knee, his cock kissing up against his womb, their mouths slotted together. It’s effortless. But Sylvain still tries for him.

He lets Felix get accustomed to his length and then pulls away. He ignores Felix’s whines and presses his knees toward his chest. Those glittering eyes never stray from his face, and even as folded up as he is, Felix feels flayed bare for the man above him. His feet bounce in the air on either side of Sylvain’s head as he starts to fuck him. What moments ago was sweet and careful is now filthy. The languid rolls of Sylvain’s hips make Felix’s eyes go crossed. He’s sweating through their bedding and making scandalous noises as his toes curl. He feels like a whore.

“Oh, darling,” Sylvain whispers. Felix squeezes his eyes shut again, his only answer a moan. Sylvain’s hips don’t slow, even as little grunts work their way from between his teeth. His hot breath tickles over the inside of Felix’s foot. “Beloved, dear. Oh, Goddess.” Sylvain kisses the side of his foot and Felix gasps.

“Sylvain,” he hisses from between his teeth. He means it to be a warning, but Sylvain doesn’t take it as such. The wet pout of his mouth drags over his foot and Felix shivers, searching for disgust but finding only pleasure as Sylvain thrusts into him.

“Felix,” he responds with a smirk and a rough thrust, tongue flicking out from between his lips.

Felix squeezes his eyes shut. “What are you doing?” His voice wavers and he hates it, desire churning in his belly as he tries to respond with an appropriate amount of disgust. Sylvain doesn’t seem to notice or maybe he’s just ignoring it. He fucks into Felix roughly a few more times, before grinding his cock deep and kissing the ball of Felix’s ankle.

“I’m fucking you.” Sylvain’s tongue is filthy and Felix whimpers as his cunt pulses. “Isn’t that what you wanted?” He sputters and searches for some scathing reprimand, but finds nothing. Sylvain drops one of his legs to the bed and turns him onto his side, wedging himself back between thighs and thrusting inside. The angle is different now, the head of his cock rubs over his g-spot with every thrust and Felix can barely breathe as Sylvain fucks him across the bed.

He whines and clings to the sheets, eyes half shut as Sylvain’s face twists into Felix’s foot. His toes curl and he shakes his head vaguely, unable to discourage his lover as he grips Felix’s thigh and kisses his ankle. “Darling,” Sylvain moans it earnestly, and somehow that’s filthier than anything they’ve done so far. With an ashamed whimper and a shaking hand, Felix’s fingers dip down to touch his cock. “Ah, ah,” Sylvain spills these little shaking moans and they reach Felix like bolts of pure electricity. He rubs his cock with slit eyes, shivering against their sheets even with the fire in the corner now roaring with heat. “You feel amazing.” Felix drips for him in response, belly trembling and then clenching tight as pleasure burns through him.

Sylvain’s sweaty cheek presses against his foot and he kisses the top of it, groan vibrating through him as Felix cums on his cock. He swallows any noises that threaten to spill, but when Sylvain starts fucking into him again--he finds it impossible to restrain his shout. “Sylvain!” He screams, voice wavering pathetically as the last dregs of his orgasm kick into fresh pleasure.

Sylvain groans in response, sweat dripping from his nose and onto Felix’s belly. “Gonna cum, baby.” Felix hates how the declaration only makes his blood zip through his veins even faster. He can barely breathe or think with Sylvain so deep inside of him, with his hands groping at Felix’s chest and his mouth--his  _ tongue _ on Felix’s foot. “Think you can squirt for me?” The moment Sylvain asks, Felix knows its impossible to avoid.

His next moan sounds more like pain than anything, hair snarled and sticking to his sweaty skin as the vague need to piss magnifies into something unbearable. He shakes his head in vague, unhelpful denial as his cunt pulses around Sylvain’s length. Even when Sylvain’s thrusts get loose and sloppy, he’s sure to grind his cock over the swollen, sensitive spot inside of Felix. “Lemme feel it, sweetheart, c’mon.” Sylvain flicks his thumb over the tip of Felix’s cock and he can’t even think of resisting before he’s screaming through his orgasm. He gushes all over Sylvain’s cock and the sheets, making a terrible mess as his vision crawls with blobs of color.

Sylvain cums soon after, his desperate groan breaking through the growing haze around Felix as his cock jerks and spills liquid heat inside of him. It takes a while longer for Felix to break out of his stupor. Night sets in with their room filled with the heady smell of sex and Sylvain worshipping him. Felix rolls over onto his back when Sylvain urges him. He makes an unhappy little noise when he wipes between his thighs and shivers when he kisses down his legs.

He opens his eyes just enough to watch Sylvain kiss his ankles and then the tops of his feet. “You’re a freak,” his voice is a disaster, but his husband only grins up at him.

His big warm hands cup Felix’s feet and he desperately restrains a moan as Sylvain begins to massage them. “You love it.” Felix doesn’t make any effort to dispute that fact. 


End file.
